A Field Trip Forgotten
by PresentlyPastDFuture
Summary: A chase. Life. And several Deaths. I had not planned to, but it's been in my head so long that I had to let it out. A sequel to 'A Field Trip Remembered,' which in turn is a sequel to 'A Field Trip.'


**Disclaimer**: I have tried, but failed, to find an original and clever way to state what simply _is_: Maguire's character are his, I am merely borrowing them for an extended period.

**Summary**: A chase. Life. And several Deaths. I had not planned to, but it's been in my head for so long that I decided to let it out. A sequel to 'A Field Trip Remembered,' which in turn is a sequel to 'A Field Trip.'

**A/N**: The last installment, I promise. Please comment! Good and bad ones, and any in between are welcomed!

**A Field Trip Forgotten**

The dim and polluted night air offered little visibility, but Elphaba's sharp senses informed her that no on was in the ally. Her plans were not yet spoiled.

Ducking back in behind the garbage can, she indicated to the Mother Dog, Anadora, that, so far, it was safe.

Anadora gave a hesitant nod then whispered, "There is no price for our Freedom. I owe you more than my life and those of my Puppies."

"You're wrong," Elphaba smiled. "I'll be more than repaid once I see you and your Puppies happy in a new life, and to know I've done at least a little good in this world. Besides I like a little rebellion."

Anadora smiled back, so broad that her beautiful eyes narrowed in a look of affection. She raised her hand in an imaginary toast, "To anarchy and breaking the rules!"

"Let us not salute too quickly. We must hurry."

"Truly, I cannot thank you enough," Anadora said and led her Puppies forward. Anadora's formidable nature made the scene similar to that of a Lion herding Lambs. One of the puppies began to whine and the Anadora quickly comforted him with licks and hugs. But the Puppy was not silenced soon enough.

"Quick!" shouted the deep voice of one of the guards. "Over here! Down this alleyway!"

Elphaba acted quickly, "Anadora, grab those two! I've got the girls. We must make a break down Fadadorian Way!" They crashed through garbage bags and other piles of litter.

Then a shot rang out.

Elphaba turned around. Anadora was on the ground. Her two Puppies had fallen but quickly stood up and ran.

"Come on!" Elphaba shouted as a series of gunfire continued.

"Elphaba! Run! For anarchy and for reb-" Another shot and more blood pooled around Anadora, her beautiful blond fur stained the color of polluted sunset.

Elphaba turned hoping the two Puppies would follow. Her heart broke again when she heard the dull thuds of two bodies hitting the cold, gray ground.

Elphaba continued running. She ran and ran but could not escape the horrible sights and sounds that replayed in her mind's eye.

* * *

"They are safe now, Green Witch. You must rest." A Swan guided Elphaba into an overused and cushion-less chair.

"You have done more than enough for this Movement. Why not stay here for a while?" The magnificent Bird saw the jaded look in Elphaba's eyes, which stared straight ahead, unblinking.

They were in a small hut that sat next to a pond surrounded by pine trees. This was a relatively safe place to stay, until the Puppies could be moved to another place of refuge. Inside the hut was modest to say the least, but what it lacked in material wealth was more than made up for by security of location and the coziness of kindness.

"Oh, Renfifa. You know I would love to stay…." Elphaba finally moved and wearily rubbed her eyes. "But the more terrible things I see, the more I am incited to rebel." She smiled, "I guess that's just how I'm made-it comes with the green skin."

Renfifa gave a small smile back. "I was afraid you'll say that." The Swan sighed, "I've heard marchers are increasing in numbers." Renfifa met Elphaba's eyes, "They are accompanied by a girl they claim can kill the Wicked Witch of the West."

Elphaba smirked, "Nothing like a nice challenge. Where are they headed?"

"If you're thinking what I think you are-"

"Please Renfifa…"

With her eyes, the Swan was begging and pleading for rationality. But she knew that this Green Witch was a stubborn one, "To the tallest tower in, as you most likely know, the West."

Elphaba stood and said, "Then I must be on my way…"

* * *

She needed sleep. Elphaba had been hiding and running from the law for nearly three days before finally arriving at the castle. Barely resting for two hours each night meant that each moment spent awake and walking brought her further from those that sought her, and closer towards her destination. Exhaustion clouded her mind and dulled the movements of her muscles and bones. Elphaba could hardly climb the stony steps that led to a room at the top of the tallest tower.

Elphaba's fatigue was also due to another reason: Anadora haunted her dreams. The Mother Dog and her Puppies disturbed Elphaba's every waking moment as well. Which was why Elphaba needed to reach the top of this castle in Kiamo Ko.

Where Dorothory waited.

Elphaba stopped to catch her breath. Moments later, she heard footsteps and the voices of Animals. As quickly and quietly as possible, she slipped into the door next to her. It was the small room, dark and musky with a single tiny window, but as good of a hiding place as any.

Then she heard a voice. It was high and euphonious, with a touch of a lyrical tone. But at the moment, it seemed strangely strained. As if, at any moment, the musical quality in the girl's voice would stretch and break-and then there would be no more song.

The voice commanded the Animals to look further, on the floors below. Then there were footsteps-distinct ones made only possible with the aid of high-heels. They were drawing nearer. Elphaba quickly looked for a place to hide, but the room was small. With her exhaustion, Elphaba tripped as she was searching and fell hard onto the wooden floor. But, that didn't make sense. The walls themselves were made of stone...

The door burst open and the moonlight from the miserable excuse of a window dimly illuminated the face of a beautiful sorceress. This was Glinda the Good.

"Stay back!" Elphaba shouted. "I've a wand and knowledge of dark powers!" Were they dark? Or merely tools of defense? The terms of wickedness seemed to become more blurred each day.

"Wait!" said Glinda. "Please don't hurt me! I've sent the Animals away!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Elphaba demanded.

"I could ask the same," Glinda shot back. "Have you not heard that a girl and her friends are seeking to rid the Wicked Witch of the West so that all of Oz may be free? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Well you've found this Wicked Witch. Why don't you turn her in?" Elphaba nearly hissed.

Glinda's look of hurt pained Elphaba more than she thought it would. "Oh Elphie, don't you know I'm still your friend?" She took a hesitant step from the doorway, towards Elphaba, then stopped.

Silence filled the tiny room. In the distance below surrounding the castle walls, raucous noises could be heard. Bloodthirsty chants and the crackling of bonfires filled the night air.

Elphaba, still on the floor, fought her fatigue and pulled herself into a standing position. She straightened up then turned towards the beautiful blond in front of her. "I'm sorry Glinda." She closed her eyes and cleared her throat, then slowly opened her eyes and faced Glinda. "You've got to understand...I've been in near constant danger these past few years. Trusting anybody is a luxury."

Glinda had never been hard on her friend. Even after all these years, she knew the form Elphaba's attempted apologies took. She longed to hug her and comfort her-to soothe away all those years of fright and pain. But she took the easy way, less exposure of her feelings meant a smaller possibility of getting hurt. "Why here Elphie?" Did the answer matter as long as they were both together?

"I'm hiding so that I can be found," Elphaba gave a small smile at the paradox of the situation.

Glinda tilted her head with a look of confusion on her face, an invitation to continue and explain.

"I am here so that I may find Dorothy. But I am hiding from her Animal friends because I do not wish to be dragged into my death by them. I prefer to walk to my executioner and speak to Dorothy calmly and privately. Although," Elphaba added with wry humor, "one is usually never granted one's Death Wish." The corner of Elphaba's mouth turned into a slight smile. Glinda did not return it.

"Don't say things like that, Elphie."

"Am I supposed to tell fantastical lies instead?"

"Don't give up and resign to death so easily."

"Why should I when life has miserably failed me so?"

Glinda gave a pained sigh, "Elphie, do you remember the day we first met?"

Elphaba was taken aback. What kind of question was that at such a dire time? But, she was curious. After a moment Elphaba asked, "At Shiz?"

"No, it was much earlier. We were very little, only little kids in primary school."

"And?"

Glinda did not let the pain show on her face. How could Elphaba forget such an important memory? A memory so precious, Glinda had not told anybody. A memory so joyful, she often recalled it during the gravest of times. Elphaba herself, a few years ago, had used it to help Glinda be brave. It was during their last moment together, when both their fates were being determined.

Glinda took a deep breath, "It was during one of my silly field trips. You had fallen in the mud and I tried to help and pull you back out…."

"Glin, I hate to interrupt, but I'm kind of on the run…"

"Please hear me out, Elphie. You had told me this story before and how, because of that incident, you learned of friendship. You had learned what it meant to be brave-because, remember, I didn't like mud and was deathly afraid of falling in?"

Elphaba closed her eyes. Jaded and confused, memories of the not-too-recent past resurfaced. They were blended together and seemed to flash before her in a dull gray scale. But slowly, they started evoking strong emotions- jealousy towards Nessa because of paternal favoritism, animosity towards classmates who picked on her, and self-disgust at her own damn green skin.

"What's your point, Glinda?"

"Elphie, I'm on your side. I'm your friend, have been since that first day, and always will be. You have to be brave, like that day when you were humiliated and covered in mud but still comforted me so that I wouldn't be scared."

"I only did that so you would help me get out."

"And I'm trying to help you, Elphie! I'm only asking you to be brave this once and face the Ozians. I'll help you tell the truth. Together we can convince them! I'm sure of it!"

Elphaba sighed, "Glin, you don't think it takes as much bravery to face death as it does to face your enemies in life?" How could she explain her desire for martyrdom to Glinda? "These past few years haven't been...easy for me, Glin."

Elphaba turned towards the window, her back to Glinda, and rested her forehead on the cool glass pane. How tired she was! Below she saw the angry denizens of Oz, excited for this hunt-and the hopeful kill.

Elphaba looked further out, and memories flashed before her eyes. A rebel Bear, huge, but soft and gentle being forcefully taken away. A Hen screaming at Elphaba to hide. A mother Dog lying in the pool of her own blood; her two Puppies' whimpers are slowly dying and their own blood begins to mix with their mother's. If Elphaba's death could mean something that would help even a fraction of her cause, would that at least make their loss a little more meaningful?

But, how to tell Glinda all this? Glinda who had everything she ever wanted. Citizens who adored her. Power and wealth beyond imagine. And, Elphaba tensed, a Sir Chuffrey whom she loved.

No. She couldn't tell Glinda-it was not her burden to bear.

"I'm sorry Elphie," Glinda said in a small voice. She was holding back tears.

Elphaba turned back to Glinda and slowly began walking towards her with cautious, gentle steps. "There is nothing to be sorry about, Glinda." Elphaba wanted to brush a strand of Glinda's hair from her face, but thought better of it. "I'm actually the one who should be sorry, Glin. For leaving you. For not spending more time with you. If I chose better-"

"Don't." Glinda started, then her voice broke from emotion. Tears were silently streaming down her face now. "Nothing has been your fault. It was me. I should have supported you when those stupid rumors started surfacing. It's this stupid world we live in where there has to be a good side and an evil side. Where not every creature is treated equally and justice rarely prevails."

Elphaba was about to speak. "Wait, Elphie. Listen to me. I can get you out of this mess. If I tell the people of Oz your innocence there would be no need for any killing! I will help you Elphie! You know I will!"

Elphaba gently placed a finger to Glinda's lips and calmed her. She was touched by this small blonde's show of affection towards her. "That's not possible, Glin. Those Ozians wouldn't believe you. They'll likely turn against you as well and you know I couldn't live with myself if that happened. No, it's best that I face Dorothy alone. You must support the citizens of Oz when they need you most. I know you'll be able to make this great land whole again."

"So I'm supposed to cheer for the death of my best friend?"

"Well...yes"

"That's not hap-"

"Wait, quiet Glin! I think I heard someone" Elphaba quickly grabbed Glinda and opened up the floor-the wooden floor which turned out to be a trapdoor.

"Quick, Glin, get in!"

"Elphie! I-" Elphaba shoved Glinda into the ground and the trapdoor barely closed in time before an innocent girl appeared at the open door. She had ruby slippers.

"Are you the Wicked Witch of the West?" The girl asked naively.

"Are you the girl that's come to kill me?" Elphaba had no time for small talk and wanted her death to come quickly.

"Well, I-"

"Enough! If you must at least spare me my dignity! I'll not die in front of others who would belittle me to my last moments-those chanting imbeciles just outside these castle walls. If I must choose my poisons, here is about as poisonous as I would like. My last moment shall be in this room." At least now, she would spend her last breath with Glinda.

"But, I-"

"Just one question, if you don't mind," the Green Witch needed to know. "Why come to kill a person you hardly know?"

Poor Dorothy shivered from her beautiful head to her beautiful adorned feet.

"Is it because of my green skin? Is it because I am so different and strange? Does this determine my wickedness?"

As Elphaba was walking towards Dorothy, the girl's fright caused her to drop the torch she was carrying. It seemed to fall in slow motion and, when it hit the ground, lit Elphaba's clothing, bursting into a ball of flame and speeding up time. Pain enveloped her-but she soon learned that this pain was but a taste of what was yet to come.

Dorothy, in desperation, searched for anything. A bucket of water was nearby. Even amidst her pain, Elphaba wondered how the bucket of water was so conveniently placed. For if it hadn't been there, her death would not have come so painfully.

Glinda heard the shrieks of pain and could do nothing. She sat in the dark and listened to her best friend's endure deathly pain. She sat and could not intervene. For in both their hearts, they knew Elphaba was right. Her death meant the possible freedom of countless of Animals, if Glinda played her ruling cards right.

As Elphaba's scream died away, Glinda fought hard to remember the courage Elphaba gave her. She needed it now, more than ever, so that when the Ozians celebrated the death, she could portray a facade of happiness-oh what a ruthlessly fake façade! Outside, she would be Glinda the Good, a sorceress with every intention of making Oz see its Glory Days ahead. But inside, Glinda would mourn the loss of a true friend, whom she realized now was braver than any Lion, truer than any advocate, and not the least bit wicked.


End file.
